goanimate_v3fandomcom-20200214-history
Zima escapes from North Korea/Grounded for Infinity
Cast *Allison as Zima *Brian as Zima's Dad, Mario and Torippii Sorano *Salli as Zima's Mom Transcript *(December 8, 2017) *has a mischievous look on her face as she ran through the streets of Pyongyang, North Korea as Suspense - Demon Lair begin to play. Zima soon reached the Pyongyang International Airport and boarded an airplane for the flight back home to Melbourne, Australia. *(11 hours and 21 minutes later) *Zima: Yes! I'm finally back home in Melbourne, Australia! Goodbye, North Korea! *to: Carrie's House *Zima: Home, sweet home. *to: Zima's room *Zima: Now to make 2 videos and put them on YouTube. *(10 minutes later) *Zima: I finally made two grounded videos called "Kento Koshiba Gets Held Back" and "Marurin Sasaki Gets In Dead Meat/Grounded". Since my parents are at work, I'm going to see Guardians of the Galaxy at the theaters with Charlie and Lola. *left her house to see Girls Trip at the theaters with Charlie and Lola. Soon YankieDude5000, yungdeez100, Sarah West, Blue91233, Shimajirō Shimano and Mimirin Midorihara appear and became shocked when they saw the two grounded videos Zima had made and became angry *Shimajirō Shimano: Let me guess, Zima escaped from North Korea and made 2 grounded videos out of my classmates! *Mimirin Midorihara: We're calling her family about this! *(122 minutes later) *Sarah West: We knew Zima escaped from North Korea and made 2 grounded videos out of innocent users! *Chloe: Don't worry. We are going to beat Zima's ass when she gets home! *soon returns home from the movies and is confronted by both her parents and YankieDude5000 and his friends *Zima's Mom: Carrie, YankieDude5000, yungdeez100, Sarah West, Blue91233, Shimajirō Shimano and Mimirin Midorihara angrily called us on the phone and told us that you escaped from North Korea and made 2 grounded videos out of Sakurako Koinuma and Kikko Hayashida! *Mimirin Midorihara: And what else did you do after that?! *Zima: Um. (X49) I......went....to see....Guardians of the Galaxy....at the theaters with Charlie and Lola. *parents, YankieDude5000, yungdeez100, Sarah West, Blue91233, Shimajirō Shimano and Mimirin Midorihara, became shocked and extremely furious at Zima as the Scary sound effect plays extremely loudly and the screen turns red and begins shaking with flames erupting at the same time *Shimajirō Shimano: Scary voice 2000% louder OH!!! (X79) ZIMA, HOW DARE YOU GO SEE GUARDIANS OF THE GALAXY AT THE THEATERS WITH PEDRO AND EDRO?!!!!! YOU KNOW THAT MOVIE IS MADE BY MARVEL! THAT'S IT, YOU ARE GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED FOR INFINITY!!!!!!!! *Zima's Dad: Shimajirō Shimano is right, Zima! You are grounded for triple infinity! *Chloe: Now it's about time to give you punishments! *YankieDude5000: First, spankings! *begins to spank Zima. This action is censored *yungdeez100: Next, slappings! *begins to violently slap Zima. This action is censored *Sarah West: Next, ass beatings! *West begin to give Zima a painful ass beating with a stainless steel baseball bat. This action is censored *Blue91233: Next, whack you with a belt! *begins to whack Zima with a belt. This action is completely censored *Shimajirō Shimano: Next, punches in the face! *Shimano begins violently punching Zima in the face. This action is censored *Mimirin Midorihara: And finally, putting a nappy on you! *Zima: Oh no! Not nappies! *Midorihara begins to put a nappy on Zima. This action is censored. *Mimirin Midorihara: There! Now your nappy is on! You will go pee pees and poo poos in your nappies instead of the toilet! *Chloe: Now, we will call the visitors on you! *(25 minutes later) *Zima's Dad: They're here! *Shimajirō Shimano: *Mimirin Midorihara: *Ramurin Makiba: *Takeshi Ishida: *Nyakkii Momoyama: *Mitsuo Kawashima: *Torippii Sorano: *Kikko Hayashida: I'm Kikko Hayashida. If you make a dead meat out of me, I will call the Freedom League Guards, Krimzon Guards and Elite Guards from Jak 2 and Jak 3 to arrest and you'll be sent to the cell in the Baron's Fortress in Haven City! *Akio Toriyama: I'm Akio Toriyama. You should be ashamed of yourself for misbehaving at Dairy Queen by shooting and killing people! *Sakurako Koinuma: I'm Sakurako Koinuma. If you were forcing me to join the YouTube Wars, I will make a grounded video out of you! *Senichi Tanaka: I'm Senichi Tanaka. All of your DreamWork stuffs will be drowned and you'll never swim all the way down to get it back ever again! *Marurin Sasaki: I'm Marurin Sasaki. If you spill something on my dresses, I will get upset to the point I will cry extremely harder that my crying will be heard all around the world! *Kento Koshiba: I'm Kento Koshiba. You are so considered to be the worst YouTuber and troll in the entire history! *Asako Kageyama: I'm Asako Kageyama. You'll forget your memories all about Marvel, DC Comics, Adult Swim, Comedy Central, Sony Pictures, Sony Pictures Animations, Activision, Mojang, Blue Sky, Rockstar Games and Ubisoft! *Kirinta Kusano: I'm Kirinta Kusano. You won't remember anything about Marvel, DC Comics, Adult Swim, DreamWorks, Sony Pictures, Sony Pictures Animations, Activision, Mojang, Rockstar Games, Ubisoft and Blue Sky! *Satomi Hiroyuki: I'm Satomi Hiroyuki. All of your Sony Pictures Animations stuffs will he demolished and your pet bald eagle will be killed once and for all! *Monta Kimura: I'm Monta Kimura. How dare you posted swearing and racist comments onto innocent users' videos! *Toad: I'm Toad. I'm 100% way better than you! *Mrs. Stevenson: I'm Mrs. Stevenson. You are a bad student of mine for escaping from North Korea! *Mr. Alan: And I'm Mr. Alan. You're a 100% pure bully at school for misbehaving at Dairy Queen and got strongly banned from there! *Zima: F*** you all! I wish you were all f***king dead like a bunch of f***king b*******!! *YankieDude5000: Zima, how dare you tell us to f*** off and wish we were all dead! That's it, I'm going to give you a lot of stretching for tickle torturing Renge Midorihara for no reason! *is soon stretched *Zima: No! (X25) *Mr. Alan: Good, now you have been stretched! You won't be upstretched for massive punishment. *YankieDude5000: Now Azura and The King Of The Monsters are going to beat you up! *and The King Of The Monsters appear *Azura: This is what you get for escaping from North Korea! Now I'm going to eat you up! Prepare for some bleeding! * * * * * * * *Rotten then appears and hides Zima getting beaten up by Azura and The King Of The Monsters *Robbie Rotten: Don't let your kids watch it! Category:Grounded Videos Category:Zima gets Grounded series Category:Shimajirō and Friends Show Category:Grounded Videos by Blue91233